


Sloth

by PoisonJack



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, General au, Hangover, M/M, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, haha jack that's what you get, rhys is a dick... but he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack get drunks on Pandoran moonshine and regrets everything. Rhys takes no pity... until he does, and Jack drags him down to lay with him instead of going to work :)Migrating some older works from tumblr :) This is part of my Seven Deadly Sins series, to accompany the Seven Heavenly Virtues series :)





	Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> They're both dorks and I can't believe Hyperion is run by these sweet assholes hahaha

“I’m not getting out of bed today. Not even for _you._ ”

“You have work to do.”

“No.”

“We have reports and meetings and samples and your fans want to see your stupid face at the weapons launch today.”

“Don’t care. Not getting up.”

“This is what you get. I told you not to drink so much last night.”

“Don’t lecture me.”

“You swore up and down that you’d be just fine and dandy.”

“Shut up.”

“I think your specific words were ‘fit enough to wrestle a thresher in the mud’. And if that’s your attempt at a middle finger, you should be ashamed.”

Jack’s hand flopped down back to the mattress. “That was all before the bottle of Pandoran moonshine.”

“I warned you not to drink that shit. Anything but that shit.” Jack didn’t even look at him as his cheek was smooshed into the blankets, eyes closed with a frown on his face.

Rhys rolled his eyes, deciding it was a lost cause and to humor the man, just leaving him where he was. Pandoran moonshine was indeed brutal, but Rhys had warned him last night of the big day ahead. Now all Jack wanted to do was become one with their bed.

When Rhys came back several hours later at lunch to check on the older man, Jack was still laying there snoring away on his stomach, buck-ass naked and not an inch closer to the clothes Rhys had laid out or the painkillers on the nightstand.

Rhys took great pleasure in forcibly extricating him from the bed, getting on one side and pushing. Since Jack had been dead asleep, he had no recourse or warning. “You’ll thank me later!” Rhys declared, though his voice was full of far more mirth than someone helping should have.

Jack yowled in throbbing head pain and indignation as he was launched off the side of the bed and to the floor. Rhys fled the apartment with a grin, all of Jack’s favorites and more painkillers ready and waiting for him at the office once he came after him to assuage any ideas of revenge. 

But the CEO was too hung over to give chase, and he just pulled the blankets off the bed to wrap around himself in a pile on the floor. When Rhys found him there hours later when he’d gotten home, he took pity on the older man and brought him more water and painkillers, kept the lights dim, and added to the weird nest Jack had managed to create of their sheets on the floor.

He didn’t expect that Jack would trip him up when he attempted to walk away from the whole scene, nor that he would be pulled under the older man and trapped there as Jack fell back asleep laying on the younger man.

Rhys cursed and poked and tried to lift, but frankly Jack was a lot heavier than he, and grumpier to boot, and Rhys ended up falling asleep underneath the hungover CEO.

They both woke up sore and achy and tired the next day, and Rhys took no small amount of pleasure in beating Jack to the shower and letting the hot water soothe his floor-sore muscles.

Jack ended up puking into the toilet what little food Rhys had given him the previous day, and he forced the younger man from the shower with a wicked smirk as Rhys was covered in suds and a scowl. Rhys unrepentantly filled the tub as the separate shower alternated between hot and cold to annoy the older man, and Jack only splashed himself into Rhys’ bath after the fact.

They both ended up too tired to carry-on their little war, and fell asleep against each other in the warmth of the tub. They woke up pruny and cold, and Jack suggested they both climb back into bed and call this day quits.

Rhys couldn’t find it in himself to fight that logic, and snuggled up with his idiot boyfriend under the covers to worry about things another day.  


Jack woke him by launching him off the bed the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> We've got some [fanart](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/141225856495/sloth) of Rhys' launch into space (at the end of the post) by the amazing Qvoro! ILU BABE!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
